Gorast
Gorast was a Brotherhood of Makuta member. She was one of the eight Makuta sent to Karda Nui to invade the Universe Core and kill the Toa Nuva after they awoke Mata Nui. This was in truth just part of Teridax’s plan to destroy those Makuta so there would be none left to challenge his rule. History Brotherhood of Makuta Gorast was created along with many more Makuta by Mata Nui. She immediately joined the Brotherhood of Makuta soon after her creation. Her job in the Brotherhood was to serve Mata Nui. Not much is known about what she did before the war in Metru Nui. After Teridax stopped the war, Miserix all gave each member of the Brotherhood an assigned area to keep watch that nothing bad happened in the assigned area. For Gorast, she was assigned to the Tren Krom Peninsula. After a while, Mutran came and brought news to Teridax after his encounter with Tren Krom. Teridax learned from the news that it is really possible to overthrow Mata Nui which gave him a plan that would later take place and would have a big effect in Matoran history. Rebellion Teridax soon held a convocation to show his plan to the rest of the Makuta. The Makuta showed up with Miserix, who opposed the plan right after hearing about it. Miserix was angered and began a skirmish against Teridax. Miserix lost and the Makuta chose sides. The majority, including Gorast, sided with Teridax, but there were some who opposed Teridax's plan. Gorast's first job after the rebellion from serving Mata Nui was to kill all Makuta who went with Miserix. A while later, Gorast rescued a Ta-Matoran named Vultraz from a fall caused by Mazeka in feud between Vultraz and Mazeka on the Tren Krom Peninsula. Gorast shapeshifted into a blue warrior to disguise herself. She went to Mazeka to tell him to spread the word of Vultraz's death. After Vultraz's fall, Vultraz woke up to find his armor changed by Gorast so nobody could recognize him. Gorast then told Vultraz to seek a De-Matoran named Krakua. Vultraz soon became a new servant to the Brotherhood of Makuta. Swamp of Secrets Gorast was chosen to be part of the group of Makuta, who would strike the Swamp of Secrets while the others attacked Karda-Nui. She was mutated upon entering the mutagen-filled swamp waters. She and her fellow Makuta, Bitil and Krika, were attacking the three Toa Mistika after they arrived in the Swamp until Chirox spiralled out of the sky and landed near them. They decided to help him while the Toa escaped. The Toa later attacked their camp and attracted the attention of the Makuta Phantoka, who were followed by the Toa Phantoka. Gorast fought in this battle and later guarded the Codrex while the Toa were inside. When Icarax rebelled and chose to abandon the plan and begin tearing the Codrex apart, Gorast and Vamprah confronted him. Icarax managed to knock Gavla off Vamprah's back only for Gorast to show a rare act of kindness and save the Shadow Matoran. She then hatched a plan and, with Mutran's help, managed to get Icarax to use his teleport abilities. She then activated her Felnas and forced Icarax's atoms to scatter across the Matoran Universe. When Krika rebelled and tried to tell the other Makuta that Teridax had tricked them and had sent them to Karda Nui to die, Gorast, who stayed true to the plan, activated her Felnas again and forced Krika to lose control of his density and fade away. However, he had been right and Gorast, along with the other Makuta, were slayed in the Energy storm that rocked the Universe Core as Mata Nui awoke. Abilites and Tratis Gorast had control over Shadow and the ability to create Kraata. She is also extremely fierce. Set information *Gorast had 51 pieces and his set number was 8695. Trivia *Gorast's set contained 51 pieces *Gorast's set number was 8695. *Gorast was the first canister set to have four arms and was also the first female canister that was not a Toa. *Gorast was the only known female Makuta to date as the rest were killed off for siding with Miserix. Category:2008 Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Deceased Bionicles Category:Makuta Category:Matoran Universe Category:Characters Category:2008 Sets